Sayônara, Danna
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Deidara est seul. Seul avec lui-même, ici, entre ces dalles sombres... Près de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Sasori était immortel. Alors pourquoi le destin le lui avait-il enlevé ? Pour ce qu'ils avaient vécu... ?


**Bonjour tout le monde ! =)**

**Bon voilà un petit OS que j'ai retrouvé hier soir. Triste, tragique, dramatique... Mais je pense qu'il plaira, ou du moins, je le crois...**

**Bien évidemment, je rappelle que Sasori et Deidara ne sont pas à moi. -' Dommage, dommage...**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse ! ^^ Bonne lecture.**

**Au fait, les morceaux qui m'ont inspiré sont :**

**- Unchained Melody - Garet Gates**

**- 30 minutes - TaTu**

**- Last to know - Three Days Grace**

**- Taking over me - Evanescence**

**- Memories - Within Temptation  
**

* * *

_**Sayônara, Danna.**_

Il faisait froid, mais cela lui était égal. La neige recouvrait les dalles sombres de son manteau blanc et pur, mais ça lui importait peu. Il savait qu'il se ferait disputé par Konan qui s'inquièterait de sa santé pour avoir traîné dehors par ce froid glacial mais pour le moment, il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Pour l'instant, Deidara voulait rester seul... Enfin, presque seul. Sommes-nous seuls lorsque l'on se trouve dans un cimetière ? Pas vraiment, selon lui.

Mais lui, il ne voulait aucune compagnie hormis celle pour qui il venait.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire la vérité. Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il était parti, battu par une vieille femme -Sa grand-mère de surcroît !- et une gamine.

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer l'impensable, tout simplement.

Et pourtant...

Il se mit à genoux, tendit la main et, avec une précaution et une douceur infinie, il retira la neige sur la tombe de pierre grise et ses doigts s'attardèrent malgrè eux sur le nom qui y était gravé, ce nom qu'il aurait pu prononcer des milliers de fois, qui lui donnait chaud au cœur et qui, désormais, le ferait crier de douleur.

Sasori.

Pourquoi ?

C'était la question qu'il se posait, tournée à on ne sait combien de pensées :

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui était parti, et pas un autre ?

Pourquoi avait-il perdu, lui qui était si fort ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés ? Ensemble, auraient-ils évités l'irréparable ?

Et surtout... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avoué ce qu'il ressentait ?

Deidara s'en voulait. Il était sûr que c'était sa faute si son coéquipier était mort ; après tout, comment Sasori, un marionnettiste inégalé qui vivait presque tout le temps dans sa marionnette, Hiruko, avait-il pu être frappé en plein cœur, seule partie sensible de son être ?

Il ne savait pas. Était-ce réellement sa faute ? Était-ce à cause de ses paroles que Sasori, sujet aux réflexions, n'avait pas évité le coup fatal ?

Où était-ce parce qu'il pensait à autre chose...

Le blond serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses bouches le mordent par réflexe pour faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas continuer. Son sang tomba sur la neige, faisant de petites tâches rouges. Il se rappela soudain comment Sasori l'avait soigné, une fois, lorsqu'il avait blessé durant un entraînement. Il lui avait patiemment retiré le poison de sa plaie, puis bandé le poignet avant de le regarder avec ce sourire mélancolique mais doux et de l'embrasser. Ça avait été le premier baiser du blond et il s'en rappelait encore, bien qu'il remontait à deux ans déjà.

Sasori n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il avait fait ça, répondant simplement qu'il n'avait pas résisté à la proximité de leur visage. Mais c'était faux. Deidara le savait. De toute manière, son Danna était un éternel adolescent renfermé... Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant Deidara était sûr qu'il avait eu une chance.

Car il était le seul. Le seul que Akasuna no Sasori avait accepté comme disciple après le départ d'Orochimaru, son maître ; Le seul à qui il avait révélé sa véritable apparence ; Le seul qui l'avait entendu rire ; Le seul qui avait pu le serrer dans ses bras ; Le seul que Sasori avait embrassé...

Et c'était lui, Deidara d'Iwagakure, que le marionnettiste avait réconforté jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'unissent et s'endorment, l'un contre l'autre, dans leur monde à part.

Sasori avait toujours nié ça, également. Sasori ne parlait, d'ailleurs, pas beaucoup aux autres et le fait qu'il parle plus avec Deidara, son coéquipier, n'avait jamais attiré le sujet dans une discution ! Il aurait pu ne rien arriver, ça aurait été pareil...

Sauf que le blond se souvenait. Il se souvenait encore des frissons qui avaient parcouru son corps au paroxysme de son plaisir, des étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de la marionnette... Il se souvenait encore du moment où, enlacés, il lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait... Sasori lui avait sourit.

Rien de plus. Juste un tendre sourire.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasori ne lui avait-il rien répondu de concret ? Un "Moi aussi je t'aime" ou un "Moi non, mais je t'apprécie" n'était pas complexe à prononcer...

... Mais à assumer, si.

Quand bien même, sans le moindre mot, Danna avait su imposer sa réponse car, après, lorsque Deidara l'avait ré embrassé, il y avait répondu avec plaisir... La façon dont il avait étreint sa langue le lui avait prouvé...

Sasori l'avait donc aimé.

"Pourquoi fallait-il que tu t'en ailles, Baka !", cria Deidara en fondant en larmes, le visage dans ses mains. "Maintenant, je n'ai plus personne vers qui me tourner à part cet imbécile de Tobi ! Dans mon monde tordu, tu étais le seul, Danna ! Dans ma vie... Tu étais le seul que j'aimais."

Sa voix résonna dans le cimetière, vide. Le blond souffrait ; Maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait sur cette Terre, plus personne ne l'aimait, plus personne ne le critiquait sur son Art, plus personne ne l'embrasserait parfois, plus personne ne l'appellerait "Dei-kun"...

Il sentit comme un poids sur son épaule mais ne vit rien en se retournant. Pourtant, il était sûr que quelqu'un était là... Mais qui ?

"Sasori...

- Oui ?"

Ce fut comme si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Deidara se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, affolé.

"Qui...Qui est là ?

-Moi, Baka."

Il sentit un souffle dans son cou et tourna lentement sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais deux mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine et le fit reculer contre un corps vaporeux, à la fois dur et fin. Il vit une tête se poser sur son épaule, et lui sourire avec douceur...

Sasori no Danna.

"Da... Danna...

-Chuuut... Oui, c'est moi, Dei-kun."

Le surnom fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Deidara. Il savait que ce qui l'étreignait là était un esprit, que tôt ou tard, il devrait repartir...

Sasori essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient de ses longs doigts fins...

"Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît...

-Je ne peux pas." Le blond se retourna et pris son Maître dans ses bras, savourant la douce odeur de son corps chaud."Tu m'as tant manqué... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Sasoriii...

-Je n'ai eu de cesse d'être près de toi depuis... Depuis ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné, Deidara...

-Non."

Deidara resserra son étreinte et embrassa plusieurs fois le cou du pantin de bois. Il était déchiré de revoir son coéquipier mort, mais, en même temps, cela lui faisait un bien fou... Sasori pris son visage entre ses mains et écarta la mèche blonde, découvrant le deuxième oeil bleu du jeune blond ; Il lui sourit encore une fois, mélancolique.

"-Danna..." Reprit Deidara d'une voix tremblante et étouffée de sanglots. "C'est ma faute si vous ne vous en êtes pas sortis... Pas vrai ?

-Non, Deidara. Ce n'a jamais été ta faute... Si quelqu'un a fait une erreur, c'est moi. Je n'ai rien vu venir...

-Mais je vous ai troublé ! Quand je vous ai dit que je... Que je vous..."

Il fondit soudain en larmes contre l'épaule de la marionnette aux cheveux rouges. C'était comme s'il était entouré d'un halo blanchâtre, il était si beau et lui, si laid... Beaucoup aimaient Deidara mais lui, il n'aimait personne d'autre que son Danna. Bien des fois, on lui avait dit qu'il était beau, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Sasori, cela se voyait ! Ce visage parfait, angélique... Cette voix chaude et douce... Ce regard... Ce sourire...

Oui. Dans le monde tordu de Deidara, seul Sasori était beau.

Sasori regarda le blond puis, l'attirant à lui, déposa avec une immense douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deidara se recula, anéanti :

"Si je fais ça, j'aurais encore plus mal car je saurai que c'est notre dernier baiser, Sasori no Danna...

-Soit." Sasori s'approcha de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes. "Mais ce sera le plus fort car ce sera celui qui comptera le plus pour moi. Deidara, embrasse-moi et je m'endormirai pour l'éternité sans regrets hormis celui de te laisser seul à l'Akatsuki ; Embrasse-moi que je puisse ne me souvenir que de toi... Embrasse-moi pour que je ne me sente pas oublier de toi... S'il te plaît."

Le blond baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'endormir à jamais ? Cela voulait-il dire que Sasori... Ne reviendrait plus jamais le voir ?

La neige se remit à tomber, tourbillonnant tout autour d'eux comme une valse...

"Dei-kun..." Sasori approcha son visage de celui du blond et embrassa son nez puis sa joue. "Je t'aime."

Deidara embrassa Sasori, les larmes aux yeux. Le roux ferma lentement les yeux et fit se rejoindre leur langue, sentant l'halo qui l'entourait s'épaissir et gagner en intensité. Les autres bouches de celui qu'il aimait léchèrent et mordillèrent délicatement la paume de ses mains, une chose qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Si seulement il pouvait rester, si seulement il pouvait continuer à l'embrasser et à le serrer contre lui...

Si seulement il pouvait être encore en vie.

Le blond se mit à pleurer mais ne cessa pas d'embrasser Sasori pour autant. Jamais, jamais plus il ne pourrait le refaire, jamais plus il ne pourrait l'embrasser, le sentir, le toucher, lui murmurer à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts... S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, ce serait fini.

Il se blottit encore plus contre la marionnette et l'embrassa une autre fois. Il sentit contre ses lèvres des larmes salées et serra plus fort les mains de bois.

Aucun des deux ne voulait partir.

Aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre.

Mais il le fallait. C'était trop tard...

Le roux quitta la bouche de son disciple et lui sourit doucement, comme lorsque...

"Je t'ai toujours aimé, Deidara. Et quand je t'ai vu avec ces étoiles dans les yeux... Ce fut la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais pu observer."

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, le souffle court.

"Tu veux dire... Que quand on a...

-Oui. Je l'ai toujours nié, même quand je t'embrassais, parfois... Mais dans le fond, je voulais que tu comprennes mes sentiments de toi-même... Deidara, ce qu'on a fait, je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette rien à part t'avoir fait pleurer. Pour moi, tu seras toujours un artiste."

Ces mots frappèrent le blond en pleine poitrine et il rougit. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça...

Le brouillard s'épaissit encore plus et devint soudain froid. Sasori prit la main de Deidara et la serra plus fort que jamais.

"Je dois partir.

-Quoi ?" Deidara eut soudain envie de le suivre dans la lumière mais ne put que verser quelques larmes à l'idée de perdre cette présence qui l'avait fait grandir en l'aimant. "Sasori, ne me quitte pas ! Pas maintenant... Par pitié !

-Je n'ai pas le choix... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours près de toi." Il embrassa le blond en y mettant toute sa tendresse puis recula dans la lumière. "Merci pour avoir accepté celui que j'étais ; Merci pour ces baisers qui me donnaient l'impression d'être humain ; Merci pour cette nuit... Merci de m'aimer, Deidara. Je t'aime.

-Sasori, je..."

Mais le nuage avait déjà disparut.

... Et Deidara se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Pour toujours.

Il tomba au sol et le frappa de ses mains jusqu'à sentir ses os craquer, jusqu'à ce que sa douleur l'empêche d'aller plus loin, jusqu'à fondre en larmes.

"Non ! Sasori ! SASORIIIIIIIIIII !"

Mais Sasori était mort, Sasori était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais.

Tout était fini. Plus rien n'existait.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux effleurer ses doigts meurtris par le froid. Il leva doucement la tête.

Une petite marionnette... Une minuscule marionnette qui ressemblait à...

"Sasori." Deidara se releva et la pris dans sa main. A peine plus grande que celle-ci, ses cheveux rouges ondulaient doucement dans le vent... Le blond regarda autour de lui et compris ce qu'avait dit son Danna : "Je serai toujours près de toi.".

"Sasori no Danna..." Le jeune d'Iwagakure effleura la pierre tombale des lèvres de sa main libre et y déposa un baîser avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le cimetière. La nuit était tombée et il fallait rentrer...

Il referma son manteau et serra la petit pantin contre son cœur. Il savait que désormais, il ne serait jamais complètement seul...

"Ai shiteru... Sayônara, Sasori no Danna."

* * *

**Et voilà ce que ça donne quand je suis d'humeur maussade. ^^' **

**Alors, vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas, il est ancien : Au moins un an et des croquettes.**

**Gros bisous =)  
**


End file.
